


Dragon age One-shots

by IceFireThunder99



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hawke (Dragon Age) Has a Twin, M/M, Mabari, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Purple-Red Hawke (Dragon Age), Red Hawke (Dragon Age), Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFireThunder99/pseuds/IceFireThunder99
Summary: This is somewhere to put the one shots I write that don't fit in my cannon world states. So lots of AUs and using my other Hawkes, Wardens, and Inquisitors. Hope you all enjoy. Will update tags as I post more.Here are the Hawke pairings if this makes it easier:Marrie Hawke/FenrisGarrett Hawke/MerrillAnna Hawke/Anders
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Male Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 4





	1. "Is that my shirt?" (Hawke Twin AU)

Garrett was glad when the evening finally rolled around. He did mind helping Aveline deal with the little the remained of the city gangs but he would be lying if he didn’t think it was exhausting having to deal with it almost everyday. When he arrived back at his estate he was welcomed by a sight he enjoyed much more than the dingy and dirty lowtown. Merrill was talking to his mabari, Griffin, and probably telling him another story about the Dread Wolf.

Merrill was sitting in front of the fireplace and Griffin was laying next to her. The mabari’s little tail was happily wagging and the hound seemed very interested in the story he was being told. Just then Garrett noticed movement upstairs. Garrett turned to the staircase and noticed his sister’s mabari, Mouse, coming down the stairs with some piece of clothing in the dogs jaws.

Garrett signed in annoyance. Ever since Mouse was a puppy he made a habit of stealing people’s clothes and dragging them around. When Garrett had first Griffin he had feared his puppy would pick up the same habit but Garrett had managed to train the behaviour out of his dog. Garrett watched as Mouse brought the piece of clothing to Merrill and dropped it in her lap. Mouse's tail was wagging and the dog seemed very proud of himself and his thievery.

“Oh what do ya have there?” Merrill asked looking at what the dog had dropped in her lap. Merrill picked up what Garrett could now tell was a shirt. “This isn’t Garrett’s. Where’d you get this boy?” Merrill said, seeming very confused. She was right Garrett could tell the shirt was too small to be him but it was too large to be Marries. 

“Can I look at that?” Garrett asked. Merrill turned around in surprise. “Oh. Hello love. Here.” Merrill responded as she handed Garrett the shirt. Garrett looked at the shirt and finally realized where he’d seen it. “This is Fenris’s.” Garrett pointed out. “Did he leave it here last time he was over?” Merrill asked.

Garrett thought back to the last time he had hosted a game of Wicked Grace at his estate. Fenris had pretty much won everything so Garrett couldn’t think of a reason his friend would have left his shirt. “I don’t remember him losing that much at wicked grace.” Garrett said. “Maybe he left it the time after that.” Merrill said petting Griffin.

‘What other time? Wicked Game was only a week ago.’ Garrett thought. “What time after that?” Garrett asked. Merrill froze and suddenly seemed more nervous. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you anything.” Merrill muttered nervously.

“What weren’t you supposed to tell me?” Garrett asked. “Marrie made me promise not to say anything.” Merrill then blurted out. Marrie being involved shouldn’t have been a surprise. She had a tendency to get into half the trouble around Kirkwall and after being named Champion of Kirkwall she would still get into plenty of fights. 

Garrett still couldn’t think of why she didn’t want him to know his own friend had visited his home. He knew they were also friends but Fenris had always been more of his friend. Garrett had actually been surprised their friendship had stayed in tack even after they… That’s when it hit him. Garrett looked at the shirt and then back at Merrill. “What does my sister not want you to tell me?” Garrett asked, seeming more irritated.

“I can’t tell you.” Merrill nervously answered. Garrett let out a heavy sign. “I’m going to return Fenris’s shirt to him.” Garrett said as he left the estate.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Garrett had arrived at the front door of Fenris’s mansion and knocked as hard as he could. That elf had already hurt his sister once and Garrett hopped they weren’t going through this same cycle all over again. Fenris opened the door and seemed surprised to see Garrett. “Hello Garrett.”

“Having a nice evening Fenris?” Garrett asked, clearly mad about something. Fenris then looked at what Garrett was holding. “Is that my shirt?” Fenris nervously asked. “That’s what I came to ask.” Garrett answered.

That’s when Garrett heard a very familiar voice. “Fenris! Is that Sebastian?” Marrie called as she walked closer to the door. “Finally come for a round of Wicked-” Marrie stopped once she saw Garrett standing in the doorway. “Garrett?” She asked.

“I thought you were hanging out with Varric.” Garrett said, trying to act calm. “And I was… earlier.” Marrie nervously responded. “Care to tell me what this was doing at my house?” Garrett asked as Marrie looked at the shirt in his hand. “I think you already know the answer to that.” Marrie jokingly responded. “Hawke.” Fenris said almost as a warning and then turned to Garrett. “This isn’t-” Garrett then interrupted him. “What does it look like then?” Garrett asked, clearly getting more irritated.

Fenris didn’t answer him and Garrett handed his friends his shirt back. “Will I be seeing you at dinner Marrie?” Garrett asked his sister. “Maybe.” She answered.

“Good night then.” Garrett said as he turned to leave. “We were going to-” Fenris started but was interrupted again. “Good night Fenris.” Garrett said as he walked away from the mansion.

Marrie and Fenris watched in silence as Garrett walked back into Hightown “That went better than I expected.” Marrie finally spoke up. “Hawke. He’s going to hate me.” Fenris said. Marrie could tell he was upset. They were going to say something to her brother at some point but she had feared that maybe he wouldn’t react well. Garrett had been pretty mad at Fenris 3 years ago and so they thought maybe holding off on telling him they were back together would be best. “I’ll talk to him later.” Marrie reassured Fenris. “But first why don’t we finish that round of Wicked Grace. I was winning.” She suggested with a grin. “You won once and that sounds great.” Fenris responded as they returned to their game.


	2. Apology (Anna Hawke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Hawke didn't make the a very good first impression on Anders so she want so apologize. The problem is she's not very good at apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything with Anna Hawke or Anders so this is new for me. Also Anna is my Red Female Hawke.

As Hawke stood in front of the old wooden door of Anders clinic, she thought over what she was going to say. Apologies had never been easy for her and she could only think of a handful of times she had ever apologized to anyone. This case however was really eating at her. When she had first walked into the apostate’s clinic she had practically demanded information from him despite knowing that approach wouldn’t go well.  
Hawke had considered herself lucky Anders had even helped her at all by giving them the maps to the deep roads. He had been so helpful and Hawke knew his first impression of her was most likely less than pleasant. So here she was again outside his clinic trying to think of the words. ‘Maybe he doesn’t want an apology or won’t care. He might already think I’m a bi-’ Hawke’s thoughts were interrupted by the clinic door swinging open and a familiar pirate standing there. “Well, look who it is.” Isabela said with a smirk.

Hawke stood there in shock. She had hoped she would have a little longer to think this over. Maybe even run if she wanted to and just forget about this. “Who is it?” Hawke heard Ander call from inside the clinic. “It’s Hawke.” Isabela answered. Isabela then pushed past Hawke and continued into Darktown. Hawke stood there for a moment before she heard Anders speak again. “Come in Hawke.” He said. ‘Nononono! What do I say? I need more time!’ Hawke internally panicked as she walked into the clinic.

Anders was leaning over a table looking over some papers. Hawke only had taken a few steps into the room when she stopped. “You seem busy. I’ll come back later.” Hawke stated. ‘I can’t chicken out now! But also what do I say? Just leave!’ Hawke was letting her thoughts get the best of her when Anders looked up from his papers and turned to her. “No, it’s fine. Did your friend get all the maps he needed?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll make sure and ask.” Hawke answered. “I actually found another map from my time in the deep roads. I’ll get it for you.” Anders said before he walked over to a chest in the corner of his clinic and began to dig through it. She just watched him while contemplating if maybe while he was distracted she could just leave and pretend this never happened.

Before she could decide anything Anders had gotten whatever it was he was looking for and walked over to her. “Here.” He said as he offered Hawke the rolled up map in his hand. Hawke looked at the map in his hand and thought that maybe if she just took it and left everything would be fine. ‘No. I came here to apologize and that is what I’m going to do.’ Hawke then took a deep breath and turned back to Anders. “I’m not here about the map.” She stated. Hawke could see a little bit of concern in Anders eyes when she said that. “Oh. Is this about Justice?” He asked with a hint of nervousness. “What? No!” Hawke said.

“Are you ill then? That should’ve probably been the first thing I asked.” Anders said and Hawke’s previous nervousness was turning into frustration. “I’m fine. I’m not sick.” Hawke said, raising her voice.

Hawke took another deep breath before speaking again. “I wanted to apologize.” She muttered. “What was that?” Anders asked. “I said sorry!” Hawke almost yelled. ‘I came here to apologize. At the least I should be nice.’ Anders seemed confused and asked. “For what?”

Hawke just looked at the ground. She had hoped he would take her apology and this wouldn’t turn into a whole conversation but she feared that wasn’t happening. “It was rude of me to just barge and start making demands. So I thought maybe you’d want an apology.” She answered. After she finished her explanation she turned back to Anders and saw him smiling at her. “What? Why are you smirking?” She asked out of confusion.

“It’s nothing. I appreciate it.” Anders answered. Hawke was quiet for a minute. ‘That’s it? He’s not mad at me.’ Part of Hawke was relieved that he had just accepted it. “Alright then. Good. I should go then.” She said as she turned to leave. 

Before Hawke could leave she heard Anders speak up again. “You never told me your name.” He said. Hawke then quickly turned back to Anders. “What?” She said.

He was smiling at her again and Hawke just wanted to run out of the door at this point. “You’re name?” Ander asked. “You know my name.” Hawke said. He had heard her other companions say her name but she couldn’t recall if she’d actually told him. “You never told me your first name.” Anders pointed out.

Hawke thought over if she should answer him. She didn’t make a habit of telling people her full name since most just referred to her as Hawke. “Anna Hawke. Most people just call me Hawke.” She finally said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Anna.” Anders said. “It’s nice to meet you too, Anders.” Hawke said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. Like I said I don't write these two at all and so I'm really hoping for some feedback.


	3. “It’s all in your head.” (Anna Hawke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Isabela drag Anna Hawke out for some drinks but she just wants to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Hope you enjoy some red Anna Hawke and Anders.

She was never sure how it happened but here she was yet again drinking with Anders and Isabela. Hawke couldn’t even remember how but the two somehow always seemed to drag her to the Hanged Man. ‘They were probably working together.’ Hawke thought to herself.

The two conspirators were discussing something, both very enthused about the topic, but Hawke had stopped paying attention. She had just started looking around the room and occasionally at her drink which she had barely taken a sip of. Hawke knew getting drunk while she still had to walk all the way back to hightown was a terrible idea and so just decided to let the drink sit.

As Hawke looked around she noticed everything seemed like every other time she had walked in. The same patrons sitting around drinking and the same talkative man walking back and forth. After looking around the room Hawke then turned back to the two that she had been drinking with. To her surprise both Anders and Isabela had turned their attention to Hawke. 

Isabela was saying something but Hawke wasn’t paying attention after she had noticed Anders smiling at her. ‘He’s smiling, Why is he smiling at me?’ Hawke asked herself as she looked at him. ‘He’s just happy and drunk. Ignore it.’ Hawke reasoned.

“Hello? Hawke, are you there?” Isabela said louder which got Hawke’s attention. “What?” Hawke snapped at the pirate. Isabela seemed unaffected by Hawke’s attitude. “Did you ever meet the Hero of Ferelden at Ostagar?” Isabela asked.

‘Oh yeah. The Wardens had been at Ostagar.’ Hawke remembered. Her time in Ferelden felt like a lifetime ago and she never really thought about it. Maybe Hawke had met the Hero of Ferelden but she didn’t remember. “I don’t know. There was a lot going on.” Hawke finally answered.

“How can you not remember meeting the Hero of Ferelden?” Isabela asked, seeming surprised. “There were a lot of elves there.” Hawke quietly answered and after a moment of thinking spoke again. “She was an elf right?” Hawke asked. Her two drinking buddies were quiet before busting out laughing and Hawke just rolled her eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Hawke muttered.

Hawke just turned back to her drink. It wasn’t even half empty but she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to stick around and finish it. When Hawke turned back to the two beside her she really wished she had just left. “I think you two would have gotten along.” Anders said with a smile. He was smiling at her again and Hawke herself blushing. ‘Shit. Maybe he’ll just think it’s from the drink. I should just leave.’ Hawke knew it was time to go.

“This was fun and all but I want to get through hightown before it gets dark.” Hawke said as she stood up from her seat. ‘I’ve stayed too long as it is.’ She knew her mom would probably be waiting for her to return anyways and Hawke didn’t want her waiting all night. Isabela looked at Hawke’s drink and then turned to Hawke. “You didn’t even finish your first drink.” The pirate pointed out.

Hawke just sighed and began to walk to the door. “I’ll pay you back later but it’s late. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She said as she began to leave. “Are we still going to the Black Emporium?” Anders quickly asked once she was a few feet away from them. Hawke paused a second before answering. “Sure. Goodnight guys.”

She didn’t want to turn around but she knew he was smiling at her again. Hawke always felt embarrassed about it for some reasons and she’d never admit it but maybe it was nice having someone happy to see her. She didn’t have to look back to know he was happy she had come even if she didn’t stay long. ‘Maybe he’ll be just as happy to see me tomorrow.’

Then again Anders probably just liked that she helped keep Templars away. Most people just liked her as long as she could protect them. Anders didn’t seem like that. He seemed like he actually enjoyed having her around but then again he could just be a good actor. His smile didn’t seem fake or maybe she just didn’t want it to be. She let out another sigh and headed out onto the streets of lowtown. ‘Forget it. It’s all in your head.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. I will try to write more. Have a wonderful day! Thank you for the Kudos.


End file.
